Angel's Tears
by babydoll9498
Summary: Angelica Cruzada died and reincarnated as Yamamoto Takeshi. Everything would've gone well if The Voice hadn't forgotten to erase her memories as a Jail Guard. Join the new Guardian of the Rain as he struggles to be part of the Famiglia versus arresting them. [SI-OC as Yamamoto Takeshi, Omegaverse]
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

**You've had a rough past life**." The Voice remarked as I open my eyes in a world that I could only described as Balance. Darkness and Light, Colors and Non-Colors, Life and Death, and Heaven and Hell.

"Yes, I did. But it's worth it." I answered softly, afraid of the unknown.

"**Getting killed by a hitman in your past life is ironic considering you'll be one in your next life**." The Voice of every gender and every age stated. A shiver runs through me as the Voice seems everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

"Wait- what?! But I'm perfectly fine to be on the side of the Law and not Outlaws!" I cried indignantly. All my life I dedicated it to the Way of the Cruzada's, the Way is serving at Bureau of Corrections as a Jail Guard and rehabilitating Persons Deprived of Liberty (PDLs) so they will be more acceptable to The Society. The Way is believing in the inherent worth and dignity of every person and transforming for The Society, so everyone will thrive to Project Utopia. The Way is changing The Society for the betterment of everyone and that is The Law.

I can't be one of the Outlaws! Hitman? They're Outlaws!

"**In this world, the Mafia is the Law. You will be sent to Katekyo Hitman Reborn. A world where the Dark is Good and Light is Evil. Where Alphas are prized to be Leaders, where Betas are prized to be Followers, and where Omegas are prized to be the Future. You'll become Yamamoto Takeshi, Vongola Rain Guardian, Sword Emperor, The Greatest Hitman of the World's Heir, and the Omega Angel's Tears. This will be your new destiny, Angelica Cruzada, and welcome to your third life**." The Voice stated as I'm left reeling in shock.

And with that my End became my Beginning.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hi! This is my first KHR self-indulgent self-insert fanfic! I'm not a native speaker of English so please bear with me. I'm going to explain my OC.

Name: Angelica Cruzada  
Age: 35 Gender: Pansexual  
Occupation: Jail Guard  
Death: Shot on the Head on the way to her home by a hitman.  
Flames: Sky Flames  
Weapon: Arnis & Two 9mm Glock 19  
Pets: 4 dogs and 1 cat  
Family: She's the eldest of three daughters of the Cruzada Clan. She has a fiancee but Angelica died so...


	2. Chapter 1 - Sparkling Rain

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

Angelica Cruzada, recently christened as Yamamoto Takeshi, cried for four hours after his birth then promptly fell asleep.

After 12 hours of blissful sleep, he got awakened when a cry near him pierced the silent air. Nurses rushed in to try and placate the crying baby that also resulted into a symphony of crying babies.

Angelica- no, Takeshi wouldn't bother to cry. He'll just stare at the ceiling for all it's worth. Being a baby sucks as he's helpless and dependent, he hopes to grow up soon but maybe he can enjoy being a kid.

He still have his previous life's memories where the KHR Universe is just a manga and anime series but he can only remember certain parts. He knows all the arcs but he couldn't remember much aside from the battles and how Hibari is constantly saving him whenever he loses. He just hope everything will turn out well.

What continue to puzzle him is that being Yamamoto Takeshi is his third life. What about his first life? And why can he still remember his past life?

He unconsciously suck his thumb as a nurse brought him back to his parents. He'll just have to bite the bullet and wing it, just as he's previous motto is. For now, he'll enjoy the love he's getting from his parents.

* * *

A one year old Takeshi is a ball of energy, always crawling and reaching for places he shouldn't reach. When he started to stand, he always run. The poor parents, Tsuyoshi and Yukino, always got a work out.

The only time Takeshi is still is when he is eating his baby food and drinking his milk as well as when he's asleep. His parents are grateful that Takeshi takes frequent naps, one in the morning and one in the afternoon.

Takeshi gave his parents a heart attack when he somehow opened a drawer with a hidden compartment for his mother's guns and pulled out one and 'accidentally' clicks the safety off. Then promptly clicks the safety back on again. When the safety is on, Yukino snatched the gun away from his son and started scolding him while internally scolding himself. Takeshi just pretended to cry at first but he really did cry because Yukino is screaming at him.

After calming down, Tsuyoshi and Yukino are soothing him to stop crying and explaining why it's dangerous for him to handle guns. Then Takeshi calmed down and Tsuyoshi treated him some ice cream as Yukino hide his guns again somewhere secure.

For little Takeshi, its puzzling why his 'mother' is a detective while his father is a hitman turned sushi chef, as well as they're both Alphas but thanks to modern medicine almost every Alpha, Omega, and Beta can have their own child. At least that's what those magazines and books say on his mother's study.

Maybe he'll find it out soon.

* * *

Two years old Takeshi can take baths alone, can pee alone, and can eat messily on his own (chopsticks are hard okay?). He's also easy-going and always a happy kid because he's so easy to please. He's also well-behaved but can get along well with kids his age.

So it comes as a surprise to him that he's on fire while playing in the bath alone, not just any fire but the Rain Flame engulfs his entire body. As suddenly as it come it just vanished and he just resumed playing again.

His mother came to pick him up and dry him from his bath, it was too early for him to get out of his bath but Yukino insists that he'll double his bath time. Takeshi conceded. Wrapped in a fluffy towel fresh from the dryer, he immediately fall to sleep, not noticing the Rain Flame engulfing him again then suddenly vanishing and his parents' knowing stares.

The second time his flames act up is when he cried over his parents gifting him a puppy on Christmas, they were surprised that instead of the strong Rain Flame, weak Sky Flame glows on Takeshi's hands. Takeshi is not expecting it but theorized that Sky is his secondary flame in this life.

You see, Angelica Cruzada is a Sky Flame User back as a Jail Guard. A very valuable Flame User to harmonize the Outlaws' Flames from the Mafia. She uses the Arnis and her two 9mm Glock 19 to subdue them on fights. Back then, she also have a secondary flame which is the Sun Flame. Takeshi wonders if he will also have the Sun Flame but he theorized it will be unlikely as at most people have two Flames with Gokudera being the exception.

But his parents are puzzled as the Flames are hereditary and both are Rain Flame Users as well as they don't have a secondary Flame. They just chuck it as Takeshi is their special, unique, and lovable child.

The puppy licked Takeshi's chin affectionately and Takeshi laughed as it tickled him. He named his gray puppy Pretty.

* * *

The bullet slowed down as it was engulfed in Rain Flames then fall in front of his mother's feet. Takeshi is just 3 years old when he saved his mother's life in front of an ice cream parlor where they had just dessert as a family of three. Then he promptly blacked out of exhaustion then woke up in a hospital.

The incident is not covered by any newspaper or any media and people chuck it as something unusual in their lives but the Yamamoto family are not normal. What happened was there is going to be a bullet lodged in Yukino's head, Takeshi saw the sniper with his sixth sense (it's more of Angelica's sixth sense as a woman to know if men are staring at her), then he wished with all his might to catch the bullet and his Rain Flames activated, he fainted and his parents rushed him to the hospital as well as being alert for the sniper, and Hibari Kinzuke ended the sniper's life when he caught him loitering near his co-worker's son's window. The hospital staff turned a blind eye as if it was an everyday occurrence to them.

That is also the first time Takeshi met Hibari Kyoya who promptly called him fake herbivore.

Takeshi just laughed.

The training started, it is supposed to defend himself. They made him learn Karate, Taekwondo, Judo, and Kung Fu. Takeshi is excited because he mastered it all back in his previous life then he requested if he could take up the Arnis soon and his parents agreed.

Strangely enough, after training for months his parents said they will go to the dojo of the Hibaris. Takeshi has a feeling he'll spar with the skylark and he's right.

Even if Takeshi is younger by 2 years than Kyoya, Kyoya is vicious in his attacks on his younger counterpart but Takeshi wouldn't back down on a challenge and soon he's grinning as the excitement of the fight got to him.

After the fight where Kyoya wins, Takeshi just complained that he'll beat him next time which Kyoya chuckled at. Takeshi is puzzled, how can Hibari Kyoya be this expressive then he remembered that he's just a kid.

Their parents congratulated them on after the fight. Takeshi is amused that Kyoya also has two dads, and Alpha and a Beta which is pretty odd.

Eh~ he shouldn't judge. So he's happy for them.

Soon, Takeshi is being carried by Tsuyoshi to their car and Takeshi lazily waves 'I'll beat you soon.' to the young Hibari who just smiled smugly at him.

* * *

At four years old, Takeshi always hits his target with startling accuracy. Whether it was his arnis, his bamboo sword, or his guns. He favors the Glocks and the Berettas. He knows that his parents are impressed but worried about him.

Yes, he's still their darling boy but he excel in his 'sports' instead of his school. He's just average in it.

To appease them, he took up swimming lessons in the summer and baseball lessons during school. He excelled at both and many called him a prodigy. His parents breathed a sigh of relief that they're child can be normal even if he's grades are average.

Takeshi helps in the kitchen, he helps in the household chores, he's not fussy when it's his nap time every afternoon and he really does naps, he can pronounce words clearly, he can walk the dog to the park, and he can go to school alone without the help of either his teachers or classmates.

Tsuyoshi and Yukino felt that their child is too independent.

And their fears where confirmed when Takeshi managed to coat both of his arnis sticks with Rain Flames when sparring against Hibari Kyoya as well as maintaining it for three minutes before promptly fainting after Hibari got him in a head lock.

As Takeshi sleeps soundly, the young Hibari is pestering them about the flames and how he wants it too. Honestly, the parents have no idea what happened.

The 'mothers' resumed Kyoya's training as the fathers talk just next door to a sleeping Takeshi who's slowly awakening.

.

"I'm surprised a child like him can control his flames so well."

"I am too but I'm afraid for him. For his future."

"Aren't all parents like that?"

"Yes but I'm afraid he won't be my boy any longer."

"Namimori is safe, I'm the mayor and I won't let any yakuza in."

"I know and I owe you my new life along with Yukino. Thank you Kinzuke."

"When something happens to Kiryu and I, remember your oath."

"I will."

"What will you do? We can't seal his flames or else he'll change."

"Make him learn to control it, though it's too early!"

.

"PAPA!" Takeshi shouted just after him eavesdropping the conversation. He heard footsteps and he reach out his arms to be held by his father which Tsuyoshi promptly granted.

"I lost and I'm hungry." Takeshi complained while burying his head on his father's neck. Tsuyoshi laughed while patting his back.

"You'll beat him soon." Tsuyoshi consoled while Kinzuke snorted.

Takeshi smiled and mumbled, "I will soon."

Soon, Takeshi and Tsunayoshi met at Namimori Park near the swings when Takeshi is walking Pretty. Pretty is a small gray shih tzu.

Takeshi is impressed by how Tsuna can get along well with kids and being popular with them as well as seeing he's not a klutz. Seeing as how easily Tsuna scaled the monkey bars and ran around without tripping. He'd never been Dame-Tsuna until that fateful day.

_._

_"What will you do? We can't seal his flames or else he'll change."_

A cold shiver ran through Takeshi, Hibari Kinzuke was right. The theory about Tsuna's Sky Flame being Sealed and all its effects are right.

A plan formed in Takeshi's mind.

Operation: Prevent Sealing of Tsuna's Sky Flames.

.

He approached Tsuna with Pretty in his arms.

"Hi! Can you teach us how to swing? I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, nice to meet you." Takeshi smiled at Tsuna which made the brunette pause his swinging then Tsuna also smiled at him.

His heart thudded in his chest, Tsuna is just so cute!

Wait, he already has a crush on Tsuna?! Oh no.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, nice to meet you too Yamamoto."

Takeshi blushed and he shyly held Pretty gently towards Tsuna. "Her name is Pretty."

"Really? That's a fitting name for her."

Takeshi brightened, "It is! Can you teach us how to swing?"

"Sure thing!"

And they played well all afternoon until Nana told them to go home. Nana even offered to walk Takeshi back home and he agreed.

From then on, it was a start of a beautiful friendship between the Yamamoto and Sawada family.


	3. Chapter 2 - Sealed Sky

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Ever since they met, Tsuna and Takeshi have been close. As in let's-meet-every-weekends-when-there's-no-school close, let's-hang-out-at-school-even-if-we-were-in-different-classes-close, and your-house-is-my-house close.

And every day Yamamoto Takeshi falls in love even more with Sawada Tsunayoshi.

If you would ask how Takeshi fell for Tsuna he would answer that it's the _smile_. That. Damn. Smile.

Ask him some more and he would wax poetry on how Tsu-kun saved him from the villains, how Tsu-kun can play baseball well, how kind Tsu-kun is, how cool Tsu-kun is, how cute Tsu-kun is until all you can understand from his word vomit is the word Tsu-kun.

But actually, it's the little things. Tsu-kun hugs him when he cries, Tsu-kun held his hand when Tsu-kun's excited to show him something, the way Tsu-kun concentrates during their study sessions so he can make his Maman proud, the look Tsu-kun gives him when they're about to do something mischievous, how Tsu-kun always shares his secrets and he shares his too, when Tsu-kun cries he'll stop after Takeshi hugs him, the worried look Tsu-kun gives him after they got scolded, the smile Tsu-kun always gives him and laughs with him but most importantly, Pretty (who is Takeshi's dear child despite his age) and Tsu-kun get along well despite Tsu-kun's phobia of dogs.

Five year old Takeshi doesn't have a crush, it's a puppy love. Maybe he'll grow out of it or maybe not but he's just enjoying his life for now. And no, he's not in denial that he's in love, thank you very much.

.

His trainings are getting intense but his control of his flames are getting firmer, he's still average at school and he finally convinced Tsuna to join him at baseball and swimming in which Tsuna is good at, and life goes on.

Apparently, it's rare for a person to have Flames and even rarer to have Flames without a conduit or rings. As well as it is not only the Mafia's one of the most guarded secrets but also one of the Government's.

Takeshi remembers the episode where Tsuna is crying and the Sky Flame enveloped him then Timoteo sealed him so Tsuna can live a normal life. If he remembered correctly, Timoteo said that: The boy has power.

Could it be that Tsuna is powerful enough to have Flames without the use of the Vongola Sky Ring just as him without the Vongola Rain Ring? Or Timoteo does not want a Xanxus 2.0?

Oh shit.

What age was Xanxus? He was 24 in the anime and minus it to Tsuna's 14 then Xanxus is 10 years older than them which means he's 15 now.

Uh-oh... only one year before he turns into a popsicle.

.

Takeshi is over at Tsuna's house and they were playing baseball, it's more of catching the ball with your gloves and throwing it back and forth. Iemitsu is watching them with Timoteo while drinking tea.

Takeshi is careful not to make Tsuna cry, if Tsuna did cry and get himself sealed. He's not going to let it happen or he'll just break the seal with help of course. The problem is Takeshi didn't know what triggered Tsuna's Sky Flame at that time. All he knows is that Tsuna cried over something, then Timoteo just sealed him.

What can make Tsuna cry in just 10 seconds?

Dogs, obviously.

Keep Tsuna from crying by keeping the dogs out, it will be okay.

Tsuna and Takeshi's playtime is cut short by noontime when Tsuyoshi picked up Takeshi immediately to go to the hospital.

.

Takeshi is in a somber mood, everything was going well until it isn't. He just feels helpless because he knows Operation: Prevent Sealing of Tsuna's Sky Flames he prepared for a year is unsuccessful and on top of that they're going to the hospital. It means something bad has happened and he can't afford to smile as Tsuyoshi drived their car to the hospital.

When they arrived, the pregnant Hibari Kiryu is dead.

Takeshi doesn't know what to do so he cried. Kiryu is the cool aunt he ever had and he treated Takeshi as if he's a younger sibling to Kyoya.

Hibari Kinzuke is sobbing as he hugs a blank-faced Kyoya, Yukino explained to Takeshi what happened.

The Hibari Family are out for a while to eat at Takesushi, Kiryu get in the car first as Kinzuke talked with Yukino about something while Tsuyoshi accompanied Kyoya to the washroom.

Out of nowhere, the garbage truck is speeding towards the parked cars. It happened so fast that the next thing they knew the truck crashed at the passenger side of the Hibari's car then proceed to ram other cars and a motorcycle.

Kinzuke almost started to rage and unleash his flames if not for Yukino knocking him out. Kyoya and Tsuyoshi ran out as well as other civilians to see what happened. The driver is apprehended.

He easily confessed to his crimes and told them he was a member of the Momokyokai Yakuza, the notorious gang terrorizing Namimori. The thorn on Namimori's side. Ever since Hibari Kinzuke rose to mayor, he almost ended the Momokyokai Yakuza and all of their operations and what he had done is their retribution.

The ambulance was prompt but the damage on Kiryu's body is overwhelming and he died on the way to the hospital in his husband's arms and Kyoya's hands holding his own. Even Hibari's 8 months ½ weeks brother can't be saved.

When Takeshi heard about it, he knows the driver signed his own death warrant.

If he was crying earlier then he was outright sobbing now. Tsuyoshi tried to console him while holding back his own tears.

The parents were puzzled when Takeshi joined Kinzuke in hugging Kyoya and half-screaming, half-proclaiming that he'll be Kyoya's younger brother instead.

.

"Aren't you one already? Fake herbivore." Kyoya croaked before crying himself and hugging Takeshi back.

How can one of the most devastating days for Takeshi be also one of his happiest?

Through his bond with Tsuna, he felt Tsuna's Flames cease to almost non-existent.

.

* * *

Tsuna has been sealed, that much is evident for a year in their lives.

Tsu-kun became Dame-Tsuna and Takeshi can't take the injustice of it. He feels he lost a part of him in their bond when Tsuna was sealed.

He tried calling out Tsuna's Flames by using either his Rain or his Sky Flames but nothing seems to be working.

The adults around Tsuna are also worried for him as the once athletic kid is now a bumbling mess. Tsuyoshi, Yukino, and Kinzuke are already sending suspicious looks toward Tsuna as if he could tell them what happened to him.

Six year old Takeshi picked up the broom and smiled brightly at Tsuna's sad face when they were left to classroom cleaning again.

He'll stand by Tsuna's side no matter what.

* * *

Takeshi can't stand by Tsuna's side all the time. He knows that even if he's just seven year old.

So even if Tsuna is a klutz he still persists in teaching Tsuna some basic Karatedo (Karate+Taekwondo) to protect himself.

And since Takeshi is actually a thirty-five year old woman who's a jailguard in mentality, it's a walk in the park to keep away bullies older than them from Tsuna as well as bullies who are their age as well.

At school, both teachers and students give way for him and Tsuna, they don't bully Tsuna anymore after the 'Baseball Incident', and the students immediately follow the dress code and school rules whenever he's in the vicinity after Takeshi joined Kyoya in his disciplinary ways (he'll never wear pompadour). While Tsuna is in his remedial classes, Takeshi is doing his rounds to ensure no one gets bullied under his reign care.

And everybody knows Yamamoto Takeshi has a bad side.

.

At home, he's the dutiful son. Aside from the therapist and Hibari Kinzuke, he also became one of Kyoya's confidants which he's grateful for as he's just next to Kusakabe Tetsuya.

Kyoya had become aloof and unexpressive but sometimes he lets his guard down around Takeshi and in turn Takeshi also lets his guard down around Kyo-nii. He told Kyo-nii about his 'dreams of the future'.

What Takeshi didn't expect is Tsuyoshi overhearing one of his 'dreams' about Tsuna being sealed by Timoteo or Vongola Nono that one time the skylark asked why Tsuna is in his care. That and how he secretly uses his Flames to break the Seal. Kyoya also offered to help since he can also control some of the Cloud Flames on his hands.

.

The next morning, Takeshi squealed when he's confronted with both of his parents about his 'dreams'. Takeshi broke down saying he was having 'dreams of the future' and every 'dream' he had, that despite his love for baseball and sometimes swimming he will still be the Vongola's Rain Guardian, and that despite everything he hopes they will still accept him.

His parents are quick to assure him that they will still be there for him no matter what happens in the future and Takeshi is more than grateful for it. However, they were fearful of what the future holds especially his battles and not only that but also Hibari Kyoya is the Cloud Guardian as well as Tsuna is the future Vongola Decimo Neo Primo.

As his parents fret over the future, Takeshi can't help but smile and kiss both of his parents on the cheek and told them they worry too much.

Whatever the future holds, home is where his parents is.

* * *

At swimming, Tsuna drowned. And Takeshi lost what he considers his first kiss to Tsuna when he was doing CPR at just eight years old.

Nobody, even the teacher, wanted to help Tsuna so he did it. He made sure that the teacher is fired and got his teaching license revoked if not suspended.

Thankfully, his CPR is successful and he felt a flicker of Tsuna's Sky Flames in those trying times.

Now, if he can get Kyoya to stop with those taunting smirks then everything would be okay.

* * *

Takeshi knows something is off when Sawada Nana cleans her knives free from blood she claims came from the beef meat. But when he looked out the window, there is an abandoned rifle at the tree where Tsuna's bedroom window is. He also doesn't miss his parents' inquisitive stares.

Nine year old Takeshi just smiled gratefully. Looks like seeing the fireworks with Tsuna will go on without a hitch.

* * *

Ten year old Yamamoto Takeshi watches his father go through the 8 Styles of the Shigure Soen Ryu.

He already knows the other 4 techniques he will incorporate from his father's Shigure Soen Ryu but it doesn't hurt to have the basics again. After all there's a limit to how the manga and his real life blur now.

The Shigure Soen Ryu became imprinted in his mind.

He would use it well.

* * *

Fourteen year old Yamamoto Takeshi is a dutiful son at home, a popular baseball athlete, secretly Hibari Kyoya's 'younger brother' and a member of the Disciplinary Committee as well as Tsuna's best friend. He's out-going and always smiling and laughing, his grades are average but they don't drop, he can cook, he can clean, he can even sew some of his clothes when he felt like it, and everybody is contemplating that he'll be a good Omega.

Secretly; he's well-versed in the Shigure Soen Ryu (both one sword and two sword styles he made up), Eskrima/Arnis, Berettas & Glocks (both one handed handling and double handed handling), Karate, Taekwondo, Kung Fu and Judo. He can kill a man or a woman and also has morals on when to do it (perks of being a jail guard in his past life during... nasty business). And he can control his Flames really well, like going into Hyper Dying Will Mode anytime-anywhere-control on his Rain and Sky Flames.

.

And still in love with his best friend.

.

He just hopes that when Reborn sees him he won't know his secrets, he really needs to develop some form of mental shield.

But it's too late.

Reborn has been watching him for two weeks now along with Tsuna (thank you Angelica's intuition) and he knows that Reborn will mail the letter sooner rather than later.

Yamamoto groaned in annoyance, he hadn't been subtle about his crush in Tsuna at all. He's always close to Tsuna, he always takes care of Tsuna and Kyoya by cooking for them some bento every lunch, and when Tsuna isn't looking he just knows he have a fondness in his eyes that's reserved for Tsuna.

.

A month after those two weeks, Yamamoto Takeshi entered the Sawada Residence when Tsuna came home again in the middle of the class. Takeshi wonders why Tsuna always do this, always cutting classes since he entered Junior High. Normally, he would still be at school but his gut is saying something will happen.

"Ciaossu!"

Ah~ So that's why.

Shit...

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you random guest for the review!**


	4. Chapter 3 - Dawning Sun

At eleven years old, Takeshi made his first kills.

It has been an ordinary day where Takeshi walks Pretty by the silent park.

That should've been the first sign. A park devoid of people.

Takeshi just chucked it as his luck that he has the park all to himself and Pretty.

Just then, at the edge of the park where there are dense trees, two men in suits rained bullets on them. After using his Rain Flames to slow down the bullets, he recognized them as the higher ups of the Momokyokai Yakuza.

Takeshi looked down to comfort Pretty but what he saw is a bloody mess with Pretty lying on her side as blood flow from her side.

.

His world stopped, as if he's on top before a freefall.

.

His world resumed as if in a freefall and turned red.

Red with blood from the charred remains of the two hitmen when his Rain and Sky Flames mixed into an explosion similar to Tsuna's X-Burner.

Red from the fire the trees caught.

Red from the blood of Pretty in his arms.

Red as his feelings run wild, morals out the window, heart beating as he runs to the nearest vet hospital.

Red as the firetruck he passed and red as the sirens from the ambulance who helped him take Pretty to the vet when they saw him running after he passed the firetruck.

Red as blood from another dog with the same blood type is being transfused to Pretty.

Red as the line turned flat.

.

And Takeshi experienced his first lost and two murders.

.

It was never his first kills where he's detached and do what needs to be done, it was his first murders where he looked into their eyes and saw their fears and knows he's the last thing that they will see.

.

It was also the first time he cried while murdering somebody.

.

He told the vet it was a stray bullet and they believed him. They never connected the boy with the dog and two 'drunkards' who set Namimori Park on fire and died in it.

They held a small funeral for Pretty and buried her in a pet cemetery, far away from trees. Nobody knew but him what he did.

* * *

Takeshi watches in silence as Tsuna broke down in front of Tsuyoshi.

He told them how he misses Iemitsu greatly but thanks to Tsuyoshi he can have a father figure but he's feeling a little guilty because Iemitsu is his dad and he never wanted to impose on Takeshi.

.

Takeshi smiled before leaving it to Tsuyoshi to comfort Tsuna. If Tsuna likes him too, Tsuyoshi would be his father-in-law if they ever get to marriage. Takeshi blushed and chuckled to himself.

He returned to his room and continue sewing an orange shirt with a white 27 and a chibi lion on it. He picked up sewing a year ago as a coping mechanism to losing Pretty. Nobody asked him why he picked such an effeminate hobby except Kyo-nii in which he answered that he's practicing sewing wounds.

* * *

At thirteen years old, Yamamoto Takeshi hugs his parents at his graduation. They're proud of him and he's proud of himself in surviving grade school.

Takeshi enthusiastically hugged both Hibari men after they cordially congratulated him.

Sawada Nana bounded to them with a happy Tsuna in tow and also congratulated him, he congratulated Tsuna back.

.

They celebrated at Takesushi and Takeshi's happy that he's surrounded by his family.

Kyoya insists on them memorizing the school rules or they will be beaten to death, Takeshi just laughs and agrees as Tsuna hastily agrees on it too (still afraid of Hibari even if they were childhood acquaintances). The parents merrily chat about their children and their children's accomplishments.

Moments later, they were startled when Tsuna is surrounded by his Sky Flames from his head to his toes with both Takeshi and Kyoya following suit. Takeshi's Rain and Sky Flames danced around him as Kyoya's Cloud and Mist envelopes him. Both Rain and Cloud found their bonds again with their Sky and the three suddenly passed out.

.

After the three teens are tucked in, Yukino had begun lecturing his husband for sneaking 3 dying will pills in the sushis of their children while the three remaining parents are cheering that they broke the seal.

Yukino then stated that the seal is not completely broken unless Vongola Nono himself undo it but they were all happy for Tsuna.

* * *

"Ciaossu!"

.

This is the moment he'd been waiting for.

Reborn.

"I arrived 3 hours early but as a service I'll evaluate you now." Reborn stated.

"Hey... whose kid are you?" Tsuna asked.

"Hm? I'm Reborn. The home tutor."

"Oh!" Nana exclaimed as Tsuna snorted.

"Ahahaha! That's so cool! Maybe then Tsu-kun will go to school regularly." Yamamoto chimed in.

"Not going to happen Take-kun. I'm still going to take mental health day offs."

"But Tsu-kun, how can you de-stress by playing video games and cursing at it? You should at least try physical activities like baseball."

"I have Karatedo for that, nice try Take-kun. Besides I don't comment on your knitting and sewing hobbies."

"They're different."

"Can you two gentlemen stop your lover's spat?"

.

Takeshi blushed as Tsuna spluttered and Nana giggled.

"Anyway, I don't think I can learn anything from you kid."

.

"Tsuna!" Takeshi shrieked as Reborn almost kicked Tsuna into unconsciousness. Tsuna stumbled out of the way of Reborn's kick and Reborn landed on his bed.

.

There are two things that came back to Tsuna after his Seal 'cracked': it is his Hyper Intuition and he's somewhat coordinated but still clumsy. At least he can now swim properly and fast, he recently joined the swimming team again.

"What the- that's not nice!"

"Can I talk to Tsuna alone?"

It is not a request but a demand.

.

"School's over so I'll be at home, see you soon Tsu-kun!" Yamamoto cheerfully exited with Nana in tow.

.

Outside, Yamamoto glanced at Tsuna's bedroom window after he heard his signature shriek of 'HIIIEEE!' before smiling to himself.

The next few years would be really interesting.

.

"Maa, maa~"

.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Takeshi and I have a thing for swimmer!Tsuna. XD

To Sadia140230 - Thank you for reviewing and loving the story! It warms my heart that a hobby of mine is being appreciated. And yes, Takeshi's obvious with his crush and yes Tsuna's oblivious with a secret while Kyoya wants to bash both of their heads. XD


	5. Chapter 4 - Raining Sky

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

Takeshi's fears were confirmed.

Tsuna confessed to Kyoko.

To Kyoko and not him.

.

Who was he kidding? Himself?

Yeah, maybe.

.

One of his fears is never being good enough.

He curses himself for being a people pleaser, back then as Angelica and now as Takeshi.

He shouldn't have had hope that Tsuna might fall for him.

.

He's there when Tsuna ripped off Mochida-senpai's hair.

Hair is not the only thing that got ripped off.

He felt it in his heart too.

But still, he did not leave Tsuna's side.

He still lend his jacket and jogging pants to Tsuna after the fight. They still walked home as if everything's okay.

.

Everything's okay.

Except for Takeshi's heart.

.

It hurts that while Tsuna is dying he thinks of Kyoko. Not of him, nor his family.

But Kyoko. Kyoko, Kyoko, _Kyoko._

_._

He decided, just because Tsuna liked Kyoko more than him he wouldn't give up. Kyoko is now a rival and when there is a competition Takeshi always does his best. He would make Tsuna fall for him. He wouldn't fall off a building for this.

* * *

Takeshi took a deep breath before threatening the seniors who dared to cut in Nami Middle before they got blown off by Gokudera. They scampered off and Takeshi lost his smile, he just gestured for Tsuna and Gokudera to go with him to their classroom. Gokudera tsked as Tsuna's Hyper Intuition goes haywire.

"Ciaossu! I'm Reborn, the Vongola Family Hitman and tutor of Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Takeshi stiffened before he turned around and kneeled to be near Reborn's level and gave a soft smile.

"I know, well I apologize. It must've been really hard to be a hitman at such a young age."

"Not really. You're going to join the Vongola Family too."

"He-Hey! Reborn!"

"Come on, he's only a kid. Didn't we do it when we were young too? Pretending to be cops and heroes Tsu-kun?"

Takeshi picked up Reborn before standing up and carefully put him on his shoulder.

"The 10th head of the family is Tsuna."

"Oh, now that is a good choice of person. In all my years since Tsu-kun and I have been friends, he never let me down. I'm sure he would never let down his family too though sometimes Tsu-kun can be lazy but only when he's relaxing. Who's not lazy when they're relaxing?" Takeshi chattered all the way to class.

The teacher started to scold them but one sharp glint of Yamamoto's eye coupled with his smile made the teacher shut up.

.

Reborn had sat at his shoulder at class and he doesn't mind. Reborn feels comforting, like a heavy hand on his shoulder.

* * *

After school, the four of them walked home together. Reborn still on Takeshi's shoulders as the three chat. It's more on Gokudera interrogating Takeshi and Takeshi answering as he puts an arm around Tsuna just to tease Gokudera some more.

When they reached Tsuna's house, Tsuna invited the both of them in. Gokudera immediately accepts but Takeshi, for the first time, declined.

"I'm sorry Tsuna but I needed to go to the store for something then go home. I have something important to do, maybe next time? Hm?"

"Oh, um okay Take-kun."

"I'll make it up to you tomorrow, I promise!"

.

At home, Yamamoto made a game plan. Operation: Make Tsuna Fall for Me.

1\. Tsuna always forgets his lunches, either always cook his lunches for him or buy him food from the canteen.

2\. Confess to him. Even if it is going to be awkward for a while.

3\. If he doesn't reject me, I will court him. Lunches every day.

4\. Invite him to hang out at my baseball games, the arcade, batting cages, the beach, the mall, the park, to the theme park, to the movies, and to the aquarium every weekend if possible.

5\. Every week knit him something or sew him "new" clothes as gifts.

6\. Spend as much alone time with Tsuna.

7\. Always have the first aid within my reach for Tsuna.

8\. Be tactile in skinship with Tsuna.

9\. Compliment Tsuna at least 2 times a day to boost his self-confidence.

* * *

Takeshi's quite happy helping Sawada Nana bake a cake and prepare afternoon tea but he's surprised when Reborn went home with Sasagawa Kyoko in tow. Reborn explained that he left his wallet and Kyoko helped pay for his espresso, she's here because Reborn insisted he repay her.

Takeshi leaves the kitchen to join Kyoko and Tsuna. He also brought some tea for them. They made small talk and Nana came in to drop the cakes. She made a comment about Kyoko dating her No-Good Son and Takeshi's smile turned a little sharper. He hates it whenever Nana does that.

When Nana left Reborn suggested they play Russian Roulette. Takeshi happily volunteered to go first.

Then he was hit with the Dying Will Bullet.

He regretted.

He regretted a lot of things.

But most of all.

He regretted not being brave enough to tell Tsu-kun how he really felt.

When he entered the Dying Will Mode, his clothes ripped off his body and he's deathly calm and quiet. Serene even.

"Take-kun?!" Tsuna exclaimed as he covered Kyoko's eyes.

"Tsuna, will you please go out with me? I want to court you because I've been in love with you for a long time. I guess it started when we were kids, I fell for your smile and your laugh. Your personality and you're honest being you, despite the bullies whenever I can't protect you, you managed to remain kind and alive. You're such a strong person Tsu-kun and I want to be with you from then, to now and to the future. So please, will you be my boyfriend?"

After his speech he's been hit with the Reverse 1 ton hammer, Kyoko squealed as Tsuna also fainted. He's knocked out for the whole night.

.

He doesn't know how but he woke up in his room and he has a really weird dream where he confessed to Tsuna in front of his rival and Reborn. At school, Gokudera went back to Italy and Takeshi's ecstatic that he has Tsuna for himself for a few days even if Tsuna is uncharacteristically quiet throughout the entire day. Tsuna's so distracted he doesn't even mind cleaning after P.E. after his and Takeshi's team lost, Takeshi helps him quietly as he hums under his breath.

"Yo Tsu-kun!"

"Wha- Take-kun?!"

"Ahahaha! You're just so deep in thought, sorry if I startled you but I was thinking of quitting the baseball."

"Hie! Why so sudden?!"

"Calm down Tsu-kun, it's just that I'm losing interest. That and the senpais... Forget it."

"What about them? You know you can tell me anything."

"They, uhm, they think I'm good at baseball yes but whenever I turn my back there are comments I don't want you to hear and I'm just really losing interest. Really."

"Take-kun, are you being bullied?"

"Verbally yes, and it's affecting me. I hope it shouldn't but I just want to stop being a people pleaser. I want to enjoy my teenage life without the fake backstabs and if it means cutting off a few toxic people then so be it. Besides, baseball is getting in the way of my other past time but I still love it."

"Oh... I didn't know."

"That's the price of being popular I guess, and it's annoying to me. I didn't even asked for it."

.

Silence reigned for a while as they finish up cleaning.

.

"By the way Tsu-kun, can we have lunch at the roof top tomorrow? And don't bother with lunch because I can bring one for you."

"O-okay Take-kun."

.

At lunch, Takeshi hurried to the spot where the Takeshi in the manga stood. He figured he'll look just how high that Takeshi fell from, he shivered when he noticed the height and he promptly backed away. He's afraid of falling and heights even if he's an adrenaline junkie thank you very much.

He found a shady spot and set his and Tsuna's lunches. When Tsuna arrived he enthusiastically waved him over. They had a great lunch, talking and laughing together.

When they cleaned up and ready to go, Takeshi absentmindedly leaned on the rickety fence and started his speech.

"Ano, Tsu-kun, will you please go out with me? I want to court you because I've been in love with you for a long time. I guess it started when we were kids, I fell for your smile and your laugh. Your personality and you're honest being you, despite the bullies whenever I can't protect you, you managed to remain kind and alive. You're such a strong person Tsu-kun and I want to be with you from then, to now and to the future. So please, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes!"

"Oh my gosh, you said yes!" Takeshi went to Tsuna but his collar got snagged by the fence and when he stumbled back the fence broke. He screamed Tsuna's name with tears in his eyes as he falls and the next thing he know Tsuna jumped after him.

He doesn't want to die and he hopes Tsuna will catch him. He also hates free-falling.

Dying Will Tsuna caught him bridal style. He exhaled and he loves being caught in a free-fall.

They reached the ground safely and Takeshi's crying due to relief and shock.

He almost got himself killed.

He wrapped his arms around Tsuna's neck and kissed him.

Tsuna kissed him back.

Despite the bell ringing and the students' chattering, they kissed and Takeshi had never felt more alive.

* * *

Tsuna and Takeshi being boyfriends spread like wildfire and soon their families and Gokudera got a hold of it.

Yukino and Tsuyoshi are ecstatic as well as Nana. Kinzuke only gave a nod while Kyoya smirked at Takeshi (unknown to all but Reborn, Kyoya had been taking pictures of the date and the fall then the kiss and then Tsuna fainting as Takeshi panics). Gokudera had been livid until Takeshi proves his worth to the Tenth.

* * *

So that's how they're here, Takeshi protecting Tsuna as he laugh and dodge missiles, bullets and dynamites to enter the Family.

He passed with flying colors and Gokudera reluctantly accepts him.

* * *

They had met Lambo when they were on a study date. Lambo had tried to kill Reborn and used the bazooka on himself. When TYL!Lambo tried to kill Reborn Takeshi stepped in and thankfully TYL!Lambo backed down.

"Only for you Take-nii. It's good to see you young again."

"And it's good to see you mature Lambo. You look good!"

Then five minutes were up and he went up in pink smoke.

.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Starting next chapter, I will be including Tsuna's POV. It might be abrupt that these two got together but trust me. I will do this story justice.**

**To Mary D. Black2000 - Oh I'm sorry I forgot it should be sexuality. Thanks for the correction!**

**To Sadia140230 - I kind of need to make Takeshi feel lost, it is supposed to be Yukino but in the manga and anime he has his dad so why not give him two dads in my story? In the end I chose Pretty because Yukino is also vital to Kyoya so yeah. And yes we're getting started in the Daily Arc, hooray!**

**To Guest - Thank you! And yes, Ciaossu~ is really powerful.**


End file.
